Making it up to you
by daybeforenight
Summary: Quinn is head over heels in love with Rachel, First time ever writing this so please go easy! Do not own the Characters or Glee
1. Chapter 1

Owl sweeter knee, short plaid skirt , knee length socks, big beautiful brown eyes that bore into your soul.

Thiat is all the queen bee that is top dog Quinn Fabray could think about day in and day out.

It was a Monday morning I walk into school hoping to get a glimpse of the girl that holds my heart ,

"Manhands" is all I hear as I round the corner to see if Rachal is by her locker. "Stubbles" get up! I here some jocks say. And there she is my beautiful Rachal on the floor by her locker covered in slushy , and then I loose it at the jocks!

I drop my books and run at the jocks kicking and swearing at them. A satisfied smirk crosses my face as I see some bend over in pain and some limp away.

'Get the hell out of here" I shout out at the crowd that has gathered and as I watch them run with their tails between their legs I hear that angelic voice that melts my heart over and over again. 'Quinn"….

Hey Rach my heart breaks as I see her covering her face with her hands and sobs into them ."Okay Rach lets get you cleaned up" I say as I reach out my hand to her, she looks at it warily and then at me and then she takes it. It was like a beautiful electric shock just rushed through my body and I think she feels it too as her eyes close oh so slowly and flutter open. As we enter the bathroom she looks at me and ducks her head" I forgot my slushy kit". I look at her and without thinking I hug her and it feels incredible despite the slushy ,I have a tracksuit in my locker I ll be back in two mins as I slowly let go of her.

I rush to my locker and rush back and tell her go ahead and change as she takes the bag she asks me why?

"Rachel Im sorry for everything I have done too you and from today on I promise to make it up too you ,can we be friends?"

" Am…" and then she looks at me which feels like and eternity and I cant help but blush under her gaze.

"It will take time Quinn for me to trust you and that this is not some cruel joke but…..okay"

I hug her and she thanks me for the clothes.

"So how about I pick you up and take you to school tomorrow?"

She looks so shocked shes biting her lip oh God! Shes so hot right now mmmmm id like to see what else she could do with those lips!

Jeez Quinn get your head out of the gutter she looking at you strangely what did she say?

"Quinn are you okay it like you blanked out or something"

"Sorry Rach what did you say?"

"Oh am here is my ….my….. Number?"

I smile the bigest smile it even hurts my face and give mine to her.

We depart ways with me picking her up at 6.45 tomorrow morning.

So worth it.

Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

"Beep… beep beep,….. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" 6.00 blinds my vision as I wake up from from my nights sleep.

'why did I set my alarm this early?" I ask my self as I rub the sleep from my eyes. Then it hits me 'Rachel" I jump out of my bed and scramble to the bathroom and into the shower in record time. As I massage the shampoo into my scalp thoughts of Rachel invade my mind.

'I wonder what's she's doing now?" I think as I stare into space, thoughts of her snuggled up in her bed , sound asleep…or she's in the shower naked and wet..mmmmmmm…

Suddenly the water goes cold and I jump out of the shower my dirty mind mumbled in thought. Thankfully we have a day of cheerios today because coach Sylvester is on some mission or other. I decided to wear my black skinny jeans with a light pink blouse and my ballet flats. 'Hair up or down"…..hmmmm….down definitely down today.

6.30 suddenly catches my eye and I race down the stairs and out the door with a quick kiss and goodbye to my mom.

'Stay calm, easy does it ,stay calm, its ok im only giving her a lift to school, it alights'

I pull into her drive way and sit there gaining the courage to walk up and knock on the door. Finally after 10 mins I walk to the door and about to knock when the door is opened up reveling a very nervous Rachel.

"Hey Rach" she looks at me shocked.

'Quinn…. you're here' she says looking at her own shoes.

"Of course im here Rach" I take her hand gently and in twine our fingers together she looks at them and blushes and I cant help it either.

"Rachal I can take you to school now if your ready" I hear one of Rachals dads in the distance say.

'Its okay daddy…..Quin….Quinn is here"

'See I told you she would turn up" he says a happy tone to his voice.

'Sorry Quinn its just I wasn't sure you would turn up and….and…Im sor.

"Hey…its okay I know it will take time for me to gain your trust okay, so know apologies" I smile and gently tug her hand to come outside so we can go to school.

We start talking about everything and anything and finally we end up in the school parking lot. I see her leg bopping up and down and her hands fiddling with the end of her jumper. I slowly reach across and take her hand in mine "Are you okay' I gently ask.

'Its just ….your Quinn Fabray….giving me Rachel manhands Berry a lift to school"

I don't say anything just park my car and jump out to open her door and entwine or arms as we walk together into school, she looks petrified! I walk into the cafeteria with Rachel looking so pale and nervous.

"Listen up everyone" the place goes so quite its almost eerie. 'Rachal Berry is completely off li "her head look at her shes weird and ugly" I hear a jock close by say I look and Rachel and see a tear gentley flow down her cheek. I stalk over to the jock grab him by the ear and fling him onto the ground and stamp my foot in his manhood and keep it there. 'Don't you ever say that again apologize now! I say in a voice so cold I scare myself. "Sorry im Sorry!" I let him go and watch him struggle to get up "listen up every one of any one of you call Rachal names or hurt her in any way you will have me to deal with got it!"

I look over at Rachel and take her hand and walk out of the cafeteria and into an empty classroom. I pull her into me and hold her as the sobs fill the room.

'Rachel you are so so beautiful" I stare into her eyes as I say it hoping she will believe me.

'Says the most preetiest girl in the whole school if not Lima" she says.

'You are beautiful" I say as I kiss her hand that im holding.

Later that say

'**1 new message"**

Hi, hope you are okay, was wondering if you would like to have a sleepover tonight?

Quinn X.

**Rachel.**

Really? That would be wonderful Quinn thank you, what time ?

**Quinn**

7pm?

**Rachel**

Okay. See you then=)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay! This chapter kind off sucks so please forgive me. Review please.

OMG! What have I done I invited Rachel over to my house for a sleep over she will be in my bed! 'Rachal Berry will be coming over to my house and will be staying over' I whisper too no one but myself as I drive home.

As I pull up my drive I notice my mom on her way out 'Hey Mom' I say as I walk up to her and kiss her cheek. 'Hello sweetie. How was your day' she says to me. 'Mom Rachel is coming over tonight for a sleepover is that okay' I say as I blush. 'You mean the Rachel Berry that you have being in love with since forever and constantly talk about?' she asks with a raised eyebrow. 'yes' I say so silently she strains too hear it. 'Off course its okay…now you will have the house to yourselves so behave yourselves' she winks at me and walk off and drives off in her car.

I rush into the house and get everything ready, 6.30 and I rush upstairs and get ready I decide to wear my blue skinny jeans and my red blouse. 6.55 And there's a knock on the door. 'Oh God, she's early!' I rush to the door and prepare myself before I open it, and there stands Rachel Berry in black skinny jeans and a blue jacket with her hair down and wavy.

'Hi' I say and step aside too leave her in. 'mmmmmm she looks so hot right now' I think to myself as she walks past me. 'Hey Quinn I know its early but'…. She trails off. It's okay I say as we walk into the sitting room where I have funny girl set up and popcorn and some bottles of water.

'So am what are we going too do' she says .I pull her down to the couch and press play and her mouth goes wide as she doesn't keep her eyes off the screen. We talk and watch movies for ages and ages and then it about 11.45 and we make our way uo to my bedroom…

'So I will see you in the morning and have a good night Quinn' she says as she turns away and starts walking out of my room.' Wait Rach, were you going' I ask as I practically lunge across the room to take her hand and tug her back in the door. 'Too the couch' She says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'I thought you could you know…am….sleep in my bed' I blush. 'Oh no Quinn I cannot expect you to sleep on the couch in your own home', 'we could sleep in it together' I say, I can even feel my cheeks go red, She's blushing oh she's so cute and does big brown eyes fluttering. She grabs her bag and walks into the bathroom and gets changed as I get changed in my bedroom, I hop into bed and then she comes out wearing red short shorts and a really tight tank top.

This is going to be a long night I think too myself as she hops in beside me. We settle down and she goes to sleep soon afterwards at about 3.30pm she rolls over on top of me and settles her head on my chest and grabs a fistful off my sleep shirt in her hand ,and mumbles a sigh and a night baby and then she suddenly reaches up and kisses the side of my mouth and goes back too sleep. My heart is melting am I alive? I tighten my hold on her and snuggle down with her and realize one of my dreams has come true. 'Rachal Berry girl of my dreams is in my arms'

Continue? Was thinking of having an actual kiss in the next chapter if I do.

Sorry for all the mistakes did this in 10 mins!


	4. Chapter 4

In my whole 17 years I have never felt so warm and cozy and at peace with myself as I gaze down at a sleeping Rachel Berry and have a beautiful smell of Raspberries and vanilla invade my senses as she buries her head in the crook of my neck. Theresa only one way I can describe my feelings right now and it is im intoxicated with love, my heart feels as if it is aching yet it's a good kind of ache , an ache that feels like your heart is melting yet be put back together. She is so beautiful her beautiful tanned skin or her gorgeous eyes . Her amazing persona and that voice how I love hearing her say it . I love her that's it she make me feel complete.

If I just don't move maybe shell think im still asleep. I never taught id be in Quinn Fabrays house yet alone in her bed. She smells so good! Her eyes I could stare at them all day they show such emotion. Ive always been attracted to Quinn how can anyone not she is stunning but she is a lot more than that!. I feel so safe in her arms and when she tightens her hold on me I feel at home, complete. OMG I falling for Quinn. What I don't realize is while I was thinking all of this I was gazing into Quinn's eyes.

'Hi' we both say and I feel her breath on my lips and it stuns my senses, we are so close just one breath away from each others lips and she beats me too it our lips slid so beautifully together it like our lips were made for each other it feels so good I feel not fireworks but something more than that I cant describe it "mmmmmmmmmm" Quinn says and she pulls away

Hi we both say agin and both giggle she holds me close again.

I know we need to talk about what just happened but for now I am at complete ease and happines being held by Quinn Fabray.

Okay guys sooooooooooo sorry for the delay! I've had no time!

Hope you like it! Please leave a review! Sorry for all the errors! I do not own Glee!

-Daybeforenight .


End file.
